Caroline vampire slayer
by NunquamAlius
Summary: Ill find something later but its a good storie


-.-

**Prologue**

-.-

Caroline Forbes sighed as she looked over at her mom who sat in the driver's seat of the car, "Tell me again why we had to move?"

Her Mom, Liz Forbes, didn't look at her as she replied, "Because Care, you need a new change of scenery after getting kicked out of Sunnydale.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault," Caroline protested.

"So you didn't set the gym on fire," Liz said glancing at her daughter from the corner of her eye.

"Well yes but it was vam—"Caroline cut herself off quickly realizing this was her mom she was talking too.

Liz just gave her daughter a weird look but didn't comment just sighed and looked back on the road. Caroline let out a silent groan as she leaned her head against her window and closed her eyes, hopefully the trip would go my faster if she went to sleep…

It was about an hour when she woke up and they just past a sign that said: Welcome to Mystic Falls.

Caroline blinked. "This is place we're moving to," she said, looking at her mom. "Who names their town Mystic Falls?"

Liz shrugged. "I don't know," she replied. "But it has a rich history, dating back to 1864."

"And you know this how?" Caroline asked continuing to look at her mom, raising her eyebrows.

"The computer."

Caroline felt dumb. Well, she kind of always felt that way around her mother. They didn't have the best relationship but at least they talked to each other.

"You know dad, wouldn't make me move to a new town," Caroline muttered this under her breath but her mom had heard her.

"Well your father's not here," Liz said sharply.

Caroline winced. She didn't mean for her to hear that. Her parents got a divorce when she was around ten years old. Caroline wasn't sure of the reason though, all her mom told her was that they had grown tired of each other and divorced. But even she knew there was something more to it than that.

"Sorry Mom," Caroline apologized. "I'm sorry I've been trouble. I'll do better this time around, I promise."

Liz glanced at her and nodded at her before paying attention to the road.

-0-

After getting to the house they were going to be living in, Caroline spent the rest of the day unpacking boxes. Trust her it really was fun…not really.

Caroline sighed as she unpacked the last box, 'thank god that's over with' she thought tiredly, running a hand through her hair as she went over to her drawers which now held her clothes and pajamas and she quickly got into her pink fuzzy pajamas before climbing into bed.

Before she could lie down and rest her head, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," Caroline said as she pulled her covers over her.

Liz opened her daughter's bedroom door and stepped inside but didn't make a move towards Caroline.

"Just wanted to tell you goodnight," Liz said softly.

Caroline smiled at her mom, "Goodnight."

Liz smiled back at her daughter before going out of her room. Caroline sighed as she sunk under the covers and rested her head on the pillow, instantly falling asleep unaware of what was going to happen tomorrow.

-.-

**New Girl in Mystic Falls**

-.-

Standing in front of her locker, Bonnie Bennett rolled her eyes at the loud chatter coming from the locker next to the one she was next to. Did that Elena Gilbert ever shut up?

"Did you hear there's a new girl in school?" Elena said excitedly to her friend Meredith.

Bonnie immediately perked up at this. There hadn't been a new student in Mystic Falls for a very long time. Bonnie wondered who this girl was that Elena was talking about. Probably another one of those popular girls who would run in with Elena's crowd of people. Bonnie sighed closing her locker. She turned around to leave and go to class but jumped at the sight of her best guy friend, Matt Donavan standing in front of her.

Bonnie glared at him as she slapped his shoulder only making a grin appear on Matt's face.

"Hey, no need to be mean," Matt teased, rubbing his shoulder where Bonnie hit him at.

Bonnie couldn't help but giggle and shake her head at him, "Sorry, Matty, but you scared the hell out of me."

Matt's grin widened as he threw an arm around Bonnie's shoulder and started to lead her down the hallway.

"Well, scaring people is my greatest personality trait," he said as they passed a familiar blonde girl but they didn't really take notice to her.

-0-

Caroline Forbes walked through the halls of Mystic Falls high school. As she walked, she looked around at all the people. They were normal every day people, oh to be a normal teenager… But she had an obligation as _the_ Vampire Slayer. No time for _normal_ teenage stuff.

Caroline sighed, stopping in front of her locket which was unknowingly in the middle of Bonnie and Elena's locker. Before she could open her locker though, someone from beside her cleared their throat causing the blonde to look over only to be slightly stunned to find a brunette beaming at her. It was kind of weird but who was she to say what was weird. Look at her…

"Hi," the brunette said in a bright, happy voice making Caroline cringe.

The brunette continued to speak not noticing her cringing.

"I'm Elena Gilbert," the brunette or now known as Elena said, pumping out a hand with a smile on her face.

Caroline took the hand in hers tentatively. "Uh hi, it's nice to meet you," she said letting go of her hand. "I'm Caroline Forbes."

"Oh I know," Elena said offhandedly. "I know everyone and everything about this school. Your Caroline Forbes, moved from Sunnydale, and you're new to Mystic Falls."

Was it okay if she was freaked out? This Elena character was…interesting to say the least.

"That's cool," Caroline said lamely. She quickly changed the subject, "Well I need to go…it was nice meeting you."

Before she could rush off, Elena grabbed onto her upper arm.

"You should totally eat lunch with us," Elena said happily. She beamed looking at her two friends who were on either side of her, "Right girls?"

"Totally," Meredith and the other girl named Amy agreed in unison.

"Sure," Caroline said with a weak smile. "See you then." she then remembered something, "Oh do you know where the library is?"

Elena, Meredith, and Amy shared a look and laughed loudly, "Like we would go to a library!"

The three girls left then and Caroline looked after them with slightly wide eyes. There was a sudden tap on her shoulder that made her turn around, arms at the ready to hit someone. Caroline's stance relaxed though when she saw that the person who tapped her was just a normal girl.

"What are you ready to hit?" The girl asked with a laugh.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Caroline replied quickly. "I just hate it when someone sneaks up on me."

The girl smiled, "It's alright Caroline."

Caroline's lips went in a straight line as her eyes narrowed at the girl. "How do you know my name?" she asked, in a slightly threatening tone of voice that made the girl raise her eyebrows.

"Chill, I just heard Elena say your name," the girl reassured.

"Oh." Caroline winced, "Sorry…we're starting off on the wrong foot."

"I'll say," the girl said. With a smile, she held out a hand, "I'm Bonnie Bennett."

"Nice to meet you," Caroline said with a smile of her own. Well at least this girl wasn't Elena…

"Come on, I'll show you where the library is," Bonnie told her.

Caroline grinned, "Thank you."

Bonnie was surprised when Caroline hugged her tightly. Awkwardly, she patted her on the back.

Caroline pulled back from the hug and beamed at her. She locked her arm with Bonnie who let out a chuckle as she started to lead her down the hallway. Around five minutes later, Bonnie came to a stop in front of a door that clearly said library.

"Here it is," Bonnie said as she turned to Caroline with a smile.

"Thank you Bonnie," Caroline told her gratefully.

Bonnie shrugged, "It was no problem."

"Maybe we'll see each other later," Caroline offered hopefully.

Bonnie looked at her slightly stunned. No one ever wanted to hang out with her…well except Matt but he was a different.

"Uh, yeah, maybe," Bonnie said before wincing at how lame she sounded.

Caroline beamed, "Great!" She gave Bonnie one last hug before starting to walk inside the library.

As she walked away, Matt appeared next to Bonnie who looked over at him. She noticed the dazed expression on his face as he watched Caroline.

"Who's that?" Matt asked looking over his friend after Caroline had disappeared into the library.

"That's Caroline," Bonnie answered looking a little down. "She's the new girl…"

"Wow…" Matt murmured to himself.

"We should get to class, Matt," Bonnie said.

She started to walk away but stopped when she noticed that Matt wasn't following her. Bonnie looked back at her friend and sighed seeing that he was too busy staring at the library door that Caroline had just entered. With a sigh, she continued down the hallway, leaving Matt still staring.

-0-

The first thing that Caroline noticed when she entered the library was that it was quiet. Too quiet…

"Hello? Anyone here!" Caroline called as she slowly walked through the library, stopping in front of the front desk.

She frowned. This was too weird… Quickly thinking, Caroline grabbed the stake that she carried in her bag at in all times. You never knew when a vampire might show up.

"May I help you?"

Caroline jumped at the voice that came from beside. She turned and was shocked to see…

"Ric?" Caroline said surprised as her eyes widened slightly.

The man who she called Ric smiled at her, "Long time no see Care."

Caroline put away the stake, "What are you doing here?" she asked excitedly as she went behind the desk to hug her friend.

Ric hugged the girl back happy to see her as much as she was to see him. Caroline pulled back from the hug beaming.

"Well I couldn't leave the Slayer out of my sight," Ric replied to her question.

Caroline nodded. Of course… Alaric Saltzman was the Watcher who was supposed to look over the Slayer so it only made since that he moved to where she was moving too.

"That's true," Caroline finally said with a grin. "But still…I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too Care," Ric said with a grin of his own.


End file.
